The present invention relates to a component of an EUV or UV lithography apparatus comprising two parts bonded to each other by adhesive material, as well as to a projection system for an EUV or UV lithography apparatus and an EUV or UV lithography apparatus comprising such a component. The present invention further relates to a method for producing such a component.
EUV lithography apparatuses, i.e. lithography apparatuses working in an extreme ultraviolet wavelength range of approximately 1 nm to 20 nm, as well as UV lithography apparatuses, i.e. lithography apparatuses working in an ultraviolet wavelength range of approximately 20 nm to 400 nm are mainly used for the production of semiconductor devices. In lithography, a mask is illuminated, and the structure of the mask is projected onto a wafer coated with photo resist.
Some parts of lithography apparatuses such as mirrors, lenses, masks and others are mounted in holders or mountings and are often bonded by using an adhesive material. It has been noticed that, depending on the environment in which the component having two adhesively bonded parts is utilized, the bonding may show deformation variations over time: When controlling the deformation of the bonded parts, especially near the bonding, over a longer lapse of time, a drift may often be observed. In particular, if one of the bonded parts is an optical element, its optical properties may be deteriorated by the stress.